Sonitous (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Sonitous was a De-Matoran resident of the Fractures Universe. He participated in the universe-wide conflict known as the Final Push only to retire into a position as the Captain of the Guard in Marlott. History Early life Like all other De-Matoran, Sonitous began his life on Spherus Magna, where he aided in the construction the Matoran Universe. Following the completion of the task Sonitous was placed in the northern region of the Northern Continent, along with a small population of other Matoran. Shortly after the successful launch of the Great Spirit Robot, Sonitous gained true sentience due to Velika's tampering with the Matoran species. Although he continued his original task, Sonitous was imbued with emotions and became self-aware. As a consequence, he developed a keen strategic intellect, prompting him to aspire towards a career as the highly-regarded sentinel of his settlement. Among his fellow villagers, Sonitous was known for recounting the myths of Grimlox to scare other guards assigned to night duty. Destiny War Due to the absence of Makuta Teridax in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood of Makuta's inevitable quest for universal domination became a less-coordinated, wild bid for power. Without Teridax's strategic mind or knowledge of the Matoran Universe's inner mechanics, the Makuta launched an open rebellion. Sensing the uprising but unable to intervene due to the inner turmoil that the Brotherhood's actions had caused, Mata Nui became intent upon returning to Spherus Magna. With the northern coastline of the continent representing the landmass' sole means of communication and transport to the more civilized central belt of the Matoran Universe, Sonitous' village was one of the many to be targeted by early Brotherhood raids. Makuta Gorast was known to have led the Visorak Horde into the two main continents of the central Matoran Universe, an offensive which disrupted the delicate balance of power and dislodged the Order of Mata Nui's foothold in the war. As a consequence, many of Sonitous' comrades were captured during the raid of his village. Barely managing to escape with his life, Sonitous is assumed to be the sole survivor of the settlement. Haunted by this experience, the De-Matoran migrated south, taking up residence in a nearby settlement in the Mainland Swamp that had yet to be raided. When the Great Spirit Robot did return to the devastated remains of Spherus Magna, however, Mata Nui's operating system developed a fault. Owing to the universal spread of the Brotherhood's invasion, the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe were unable to fulfill their duties. Thus, Mata Nui fell into a state of disrepair. Recognizing the extent of this fault, the Order of Mata Nui emerged from secrecy and established a counter-rebellion to combat the Brotherhood of Makuta. Tempted to seek revenge but suffering from a severe anxiety complex, Sonitous joined the ranks of the Order's unified forces only to contribute in a defensive capacity, guarding a number of their key strongholds. Roughly 180 years ago, however, Toa Takanuva was killed by Brotherhood forces and his Kanohi Avohkii was smuggled into the Order of Mata Nui's possession. As the organisation required a secret bunker with which to hide the coveted Kanohi, Sonitous was given the opportunity to help guard the mask in his native region of the Northern Continent. Offered a senior position as the settlement's Captain of the Guard, Sonitous relocated to the village of Marlott, a fortress with a rich agricultural tradition, that had once served as the home to a small community of Onu-Matoran and Fe-Matoran miners. Here, Sonitous joined the community of Matoran and was protected by three Order of Mata Nui agents. Shortly after the establishment of the fortress, three Matoran named Carnac, Outo, and Ninian applied themselves as sanctuary guards under Sonitous' commission. Roughly 90 years ago, Sonitous happened across Toa Jekkai - the settlement's inexperienced young Toa of Ice - attempting to train himself by engaging a Fusa in combat for his Mask of Conjuring. Unfortunately, he was overwhelmed by the Rahi, which had been trained to guard the Kanohi with tremendous hostility, a sight which prompted Sonitous to intervene. Intent on offering guidance, Sonitous embarked on a short walk with Jekkai, on which he counselled the Toa on the three virtues. The following day, however, a Brotherhood of Makuta named the Cult of Darkness infiltrated the village in search of the Kanohi Avohkii after its location was revealed by a captured Order of Mata Nui operative. Claiming to have spotted a panther-like Rahi at the lakeside earlier that day, Sonitous remained in the Great Valley to observe Toa Merra attempting to train Toa Jekkai. Whilst the Toa were divided, however, the Cult of Darkness launched its first series of attacks on the village, coordinating a successful strike against the fortress of Marlott. Simultaneously, a rogue Toa of Air named Leontes and a Skakdi named Oltab ambushed Merra and Jekkai at the lakeside. With Jekkai being washed away downstream in the battle, the two aggressors engaged Merra, proving to be somewhat evenly matched with the seasoned Toa of Water. Attempting to intervene, Sonitous threw a large pebble at Leontes, only to attract the attention of Oltab. Abilities and Traits Though mild-mannered and somewhat quiet, Sonitous is extremely focused and level-headed when carrying out his duties as Captain of the Guard. Occasionally, Sonitous has been accused of taking his role too seriously, though this simply stems from a burning desire to do the right thing. In conversations, Sonitous prefers to speak only when he has something worth saying, yet despite his reservations, he is still willing to engage in more casual conversations with those he trusts. As a Matoran, Sonitous possessed a minuscule amount of Elemental Sonics energy, which he could manifest through means of acute hearing. Trained to hone his senses by the Order of Mata Nui, however, Sonitous proved himself to be selective in his hearing. Mask and Tools Throughout his life Sonitous has sported a Powerless Kanohi Arthron in its Powerless form. Additionally, Sonitous has been known to generally make use of pikes and combat staffs as his primary weapons of choice. During his time as a sentinel in his original village, he was also known to have wielded a shield. Appearances *''Zero Hour'' - First Appearance **''Zero Hour: Prequel'' (Mentioned Only) *''Falling in the Black'' *''Judgment Day'' See also *Sonitous' Brickshelf Gallery Category:De-Matoran Category:Sonics Category:Matoran Category:User:BobTheDoctor27 Category:Characters Category:Order of Mata Nui